


代号雪鸮

by BallBallIceBall



Category: Fantastic beast and where to find them
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallBallIceBall/pseuds/BallBallIceBall
Summary: *非自愿性行为预警！！！注意避雷！！！！





	代号雪鸮

**Author's Note:**

> *非自愿性行为预警！！！注意避雷！！！！

02

 

 “把这当成是我送给你的一份礼物吧，Theseus。” Grindelwald微笑着说。

 

Newt勉强倚靠着墙壁，身体软得几乎站不住脚。他在发热，他知道，但更折磨人的是那不知从何而来的潮湿的欲望。魔咒的镣铐紧紧束缚着他的双手与双足，他无法动作，无处可逃。

该死的Grindelwald……

该死的催情剂……

年轻的动物学家合上双眼，终于再也支撑不住，顺着深红的墙壁无助地滑落下去。他咬紧了嘴唇，才止住自己胸腔里鸣响着的呻吟。

但更叫他承受不住的却是对面投来的目光。Theseus就坐在他对面的一张扶手椅里，拿着魔杖的那只手一下又一下地敲击着木质扶手，缓慢强烈的目光落在他的弟弟身上。那目光既像冰冷的审视，又饱含灼热的欲望，仅仅只是无声的凝视，Newt却觉得自己仿佛已经被这炙热紧贴的目光剥得一干二净，照得一清二楚。

那是猎食者的目光，Newt知道。他抿紧了颤抖的嘴唇。“你还……还在看些什么？”

Theseus慢慢挑起半边的眉：“Newt，你觉得我是直接动手的类型吗？”

“你不是吗？”

这一回，Theseus的神情变得更耐人寻味了一些。他的杖尖稍稍动了动，隔着空迫着他的弟弟抬起了头。“我幻想过这个场景无数次……”男人的声音低得宛如呓语，“但这是我第一次亲眼看到。看到你深陷情欲的样子。”

“……”

男人终于从椅子中站了起来，缓缓向他的弟弟走去。Newt下意识地摇头，向墙角蜷缩，却被他一把扣住了双手按在了头顶上方，被迫着展开了。

“Newt，”Theseus手背近乎轻怜地拂过他的脸颊，慢慢往下，最后终于，那覆着薄茧的指腹触碰了Newt充血的、饱满的嘴唇，“我的Artemis。终于。”

“……Theseus，你疯了。”Newt只是摇头，难以置信，头重脚轻。恐惧的战栗穿过年轻生物学家的背脊，他整个人紧绷着，一时不敢轻举妄动。

“我疯了吗？”Theseus笑了，平静的话音中却只透出一股子刀锋般的自嘲与狠劲。那双直直看过来的灰蓝双眸中蕴含着一场冰雨的风暴，“我亲爱的弟弟，你只是没有试过，那么多年来渴望一件 **永远得不到的东西** ，究竟是什么滋味。”

Newt盯着他，慢慢地摇头：“你和Leta订婚了。你和她 **订婚** 了，Theseus。”

Theseus面色平静：“纯血政治联姻你还见得少么？”

“就算如此，”Newt凝视着他，那双绿眼睛里带着罕见的愤怒与哀伤，宛如宝石切割出的镜面，闪烁着利剑般的、流动的火焰。“为什么你要杀了她？”

 

这一回，Theseus盯着他看了很久，才一声嗤笑。“所以，比起你的亲生哥哥，你还是更关心 **她** ？”

Newt张了张嘴，却最终没有说出话来。

“你觉得我想要杀她吗？”Theseus眼中阴云密布，“是她没有给我选择，Newt。她自己选择了死亡。”

“……”

“别用这种眼神看着我，Newt。我知道你在想什么，可是你真的了解她吗？你真的觉得你的Leta那么无辜，那么完美？”男人捧住了他的脸，逼着他仰起脸来，与自己对视。Theseus凑近了，二人的温热呼吸拂在彼此的唇上，低语之中含着一股阴沉，“不，你不知道。你不知道她选择我作为联姻对象，只是因为我和你长得很像；你不知道她选择我，只是为了能多见你几面；你不知道她选择了我，只是因为 **她清楚自己永远得不到你，所以她要让我也永远不可能得到** 。”

 

在Newt震惊的一片空白中，男人按着他的肩膀欺近了，然后近乎凶猛地占有了他的嘴唇。Newt后知后觉地挣扎起来，却浑身绵软发烫，无法挣脱兄长索取的双手。那玫瑰般丰盈柔软的嘴唇被人撷取蹂躏，肆意舔咬，然后被打开了花瓣，吮吸里面的唇舌与花蜜。Theseus的亲吻更像攻城略地，毫不留情，连一丝氧气都不曾为他的弟弟残留。

直到Newt整个人软在他的怀里，Theseus才放开了他，为他拢了拢鬓边汗湿的发丝，声音低如气音：“我亲爱的Artemis，你不知道你有多天真。”他又亲了一下Newt嫣红的嘴唇，然后顺着下颌的线条一路向下，粗暴地吻到青年泛着微红的、细嫩的侧颈，声音里饱含嫉妒与欲望，“我的弟弟，我想做的每一件事，Leta都一样想对你做——那么为什么你要用如此仇恨的眼光看着我，却对Leta Lestrange青睐有加？”

“她选择了正确的路。”Newt被迫仰起雪白的颈子，他的手指紧紧攥着袖口，蒙着泪光的绿眼睛却亮得惊人，“她没有选择Grindelwald。”

Theseus却冷笑：“什么是正确的，什么又是错误？我想要同心爱的人结合，结婚，这也是错误的么？以至于连父亲和母亲，都不认同我的感情。”

“什……爸爸妈妈知道？！”

“父亲快要气疯了，威胁要把我从傲罗部开除，”Theseus声音沉静，眼神却冰冷，“所以我上了战场，成了战争英雄。当我回到伦敦的时候，他再也不能左右我的位置。可是，这还是不够。我们是亲兄弟，我们之间的婚姻不合法。魔法部的规则已经被麻瓜的伦理束缚了太久太久了，想要改变它，我别无他法。”

“就因为这个……就因为这个——你就投靠了Grindelwald？ Theseus……？”Newt的气音颤抖着。他望着Theseus，像是望着一个生平第一次认识的陌生男人。

 

Theseus衔住他的耳垂，不置可否：“Grindelwald先生理解我。因为他想要的，和我是同样的东西。”

“你……你在说什么……”

“哦，不然你觉得为什么英国魔法部部长的位子至今仍在空悬？”傲罗心不在焉地说道，他的手指穿过弟弟的衬衫，摸进下面那细软的腰身上下抚摸，“他一直在等他。”

“别——”

“——话说得够多了。”Theseus却用嘴唇堵住了他绝望的抗议，用魔法制住他无助的挣扎。情欲在药效中不断升温，高热宛若漩涡将他洗卷淹没。男人的手抚摸着他的大腿内侧，低沉的控制欲在那嗓音之中，犹如自地狱而来的回响，“忘掉其他男人的名字吧，Artemis。从今天开始，你只要在床上尖叫我的名字，这就够了。”

 

男人把他推在书架上亲吻，用力大得连架上的水晶球都因震动而滚落在地。那沉重透明的水晶球体顺着地毯无声地滚动，继而被一件又一件不断掉落的衣物所覆盖，陷入了彻底的黑暗。

水晶球的那一头，Vinda Rosier轻轻啧了一声，将视线从变黑的画面上移开：“可惜……”

“没有关系Vinda，”她的主人拍了拍她的肩膀，“我们已经看了足够多了，不是么？”

女巫笑了，猩红的嘴唇向上弯成一个饱满的弧度：“确实。平时可看不见Scamander这么……情绪化的样子。我必须向您坦白，从前当他向您投诚的时候，我并不能完全相信他的理由——传闻中他和他的弟弟关系并不好，时常不欢而散。不过现在看来，凡事还是应当眼见为实。”

“谁能想到，一个像Theseus这样优秀出众的巫师，最想要的东西会是这个呢？”Grindelwald叹息，“可怜的孩子，为爱所困。你说是么，Queenie？……Queenie？”

许久没有得到回答，Grindelwald转过头，这才看见他身后金发的女下属呆呆地站立在原地，面红耳赤，眼睛里却已经盈满泪水。她捂住了嘴，仿佛听到了什么极残忍的东西似的，纤细的肩膀难以承受地颤抖起来。“不，不……”她喃喃自语。

 

“Queenie亲爱的，怎么了？你听到什么了？”

“他们在……Newt被他……”金发女郎抬起头来，迎上男人异色的瞳孔。她的声音几乎哽咽，饱含同情与哀伤，试了好几次，却仍旧没能说出那个“强”字开头的词，“Newt，我听见……我听见他的心里是那么痛苦，那么绝望——他恨他，Grindelwald大人。他的心里受到的折磨，或许比钻心咒更多……”

“哦，Queenie，我可怜的孩子。”Grindelwald的手轻轻覆上她的耳朵，低声宽慰，“你不必再听下去了。‘屏蔽’那个房间吧，亲爱的Queenie，我不忍心看你这样受苦。”

“谢谢您。”Queenie用魔杖轻点自己的太阳穴，继而肉眼可见地在安静之中放松下来。她垂下含泪的双眼，话语中同时流露出感激与愧疚，“我真的很抱歉，大人。我知道Newt从前阻挡过我们的行动许多次，也知道您并不喜欢他，可是……可是我还是没法……”

Grindelwald只是把魔杖放在嘴唇之前，止住了她的道歉：“嘘，Queenie。你不必道歉。虽然我并不喜欢他，但Newt Scamander是你的朋友。况且他现在已经在我们这里，不再能干涉伤害我们的同胞们——既然如此，我又怎么会介意呢。”

金发的摄神取念者点点头，神情感激：“谢……谢谢您。”她犹豫了一下，才咬着嘴唇再度开口，“您觉得，过几天我可以去见见Newt吗……？”

：“回去好好休息一下吧，我亲爱的孩子。你已经受了一个晚上的折磨，想必已经很累了。” Grindelwald却只是微笑着搭上她的肩膀，“至于见小Scamander先生的事情，我想这不该取决于我，而得取决于Theseus是否愿意——他毕竟是个新婚燕尔的男人，你说呢？”

 

 

这不是真的。

这一切都不是真的，这个痛苦的、破灭的、无望的夜晚，这场强制的交合、 ** _这个_** ** _Theseus_** ，通通不是真的。那些羞耻的呻吟不曾由自己发出，那些骇人的话语不曾由Theseus说出，那潮湿的、高热的、通红的欲望亦不曾令他沉沦。被第二次逼到高潮的时候，Newt已经无力再挣扎，也无法再抗拒。Theseus的力量是压倒性的，即使没有魔法，傲罗的身形也足以将他整个人都压在身下。男人熟练的手指掌控了他，挑起他的情欲，逼着他一同向这罪恶的深渊陷落。

而他只能死死咬着牙，不让那些脆弱的哭腔逃出他的胸膛。这愉悦叫他痛楚，叫他绝望，叫他恨透了Theseus，更恨透了此刻的自己。他不能认输，也绝不会认输，肥皂泡破灭般的破碎与无望却攫住了他，让他无处可逃。

太累了，太多了，他整个人被操透了，从里到外都是湿哒哒的，连腿都无力合拢。他就这样坠入疲倦与绝望的黑暗，在男人的怀抱中失去了意识。在昏昏沉沉之间，朦胧的手指触碰了他——那一定是他的幻觉，Newt明白，因为那抚摸是如此轻柔，如此怜惜，如此充满爱意，像是夏天的云朵或者刚晒过的羽绒被，有着蓬松的、温暖的触感。他躺在这云间，迷迷糊糊地任由雪白的云朵划过他的全身，小心地擦干身上潮湿的污迹，消去蹂躏整夜后的痛楚，让一切肉体的不适都清理无踪。

“对不起……对不起，Newt……”他仿佛听到有人一遍又一遍地在他耳边说，声音轻得令人心碎，可这遥远的幻觉很快便湮灭进了低沉的黄昏里，再也听不见了。

 “Newt，来，牵好我的手，我们回家了！” 13岁的哥哥牵起他，蓝眼睛里倒映着夏日紫红的晚霞。“……你能相信吗，Newt，那群人居然——居然对一个十四岁的小姑娘做出这种事？！” 15岁的哥哥在壁炉边来回踱步，瞳孔里点缀着金红的火光。然后一切温暖的、红色的画面都消失了，取而代之的是巴黎滔天的蓝焰，以及那双寒冰一般的瞳孔。

“忘掉其他男人的名字吧，Artemis。”他的兄长说，“从今天开始，你只要在床上尖叫我的名字，这就够了。”——

 

Newt醒了。被干醒的。

空气中仍然漂浮着性爱的气息，微熹的晨光从厚重的天鹅绒窗帘间隙漏进来。朦朦胧胧间，他无从分辨现在是什么时刻，只能意识到这是一个秋天的寒冷清晨，以及在自己身体里进出的那火热的一根。

Theseus在他耳边低语：“我醒的时候你还湿着——所以我就进来了。”

被开拓了一整夜的小穴早已习惯了，Newt甚至不曾感到不适，只是下意识地仰起脖颈，发出一声长长的呻吟。

“天，你真软。”男人从后面搂着他，一边节奏和缓地抽送，一边发出赞叹似的叹息，“真紧。”

然后Newt一下子清醒了。他整个人都僵住，下一刻开始试图逃离，却仍旧被牢牢扣在怀里。昨夜的恐惧再度袭来，他的大脑短暂地掉了线，一时喘息着说不出话来。Theseus却只是把头搁在他的颈窝，像一只懒洋洋的黑豹那样，一边干他一边闲适道：“早安。”

“你……你在…呜，干什么……！”

“你可以把这个当成……叫醒服务。”Theseus轻吻着他的后颈，扣着他的手掌却仿佛暴君，殊无轻柔之意，“一会儿我就要起床去办事了，我不在的时候，乖乖待在这个房间，别乱跑，知道了么？”

“……”

“我知道你从来没听过我的话，Newt。不过没有关系，反正你也出不去。”

“……”

“这里每个人身上都有一根追踪丝，你也不例外，只要你用了魔法，无论有杖还是无杖，立刻就有人会知道。还有，我劝你不要打什么逃跑的算盘，因为你的朋友Queenie Godstein小姐能够听见方圆1公里以内的所有声音——除非她自己选择‘屏蔽’——包括你的心声。”

“……？！”

“很惊讶？这是Grindelwald大人的功劳，不过很遗憾，我并不知道他用的究竟是哪一条魔咒。”

Newt的嘴张了又闭，面色渐渐苍白，进而显出隐约的恐慌：“那……昨夜、昨夜，她是不是也……”

“我猜是的。”Theseus的眼睛暗了一暗，“我也希望她能给我们一些隐私，不过不信任我的人大有人在，哪怕是比监听更严格的手段……算了，大家都一样。”Newt隐约在他的话语中捕捉到些许未尽之意，心中轻轻一动，但Theseus却不再说下去了，偏偏在这个时刻翻身下床，打开衣橱开始利落地穿戴。

“我不在的时候，你可以穿我的衣服，读我的书。找点事给自己做做，Newt，别让自己太无聊。”

他的弟弟抿着嘴唇拒绝回答，傲罗亦不以为意。几分钟内他已经恢复成平日里衣冠楚楚、一丝不苟的样貌，把魔杖别进腰里，弯下腰俯到床边，平静道：“我知道你在想什么，不过为了你的小动物们好——乖一点。”

 

Newt的绿色眼瞳猛地一缩，嘴唇抿得更紧，像是一只猫忽然竖起了炸毛的尾巴。

男人的笑容转瞬即逝，无视了青年显然的躲避与厌恶，把一个告别的吻落在他的唇角。“先走了，晚上见。我爱你。”他说，随即直起身子，提起公文包，转身向门口而去。

直到男人的手搭上门把手的那一刻，Newt才打破长久的、执拗的沉默，忽然轻声开口。

 

“Theseus，我 **爱过** 你的。(I **loved** you.)”

 

Theseus握着门把手的手指倏地收紧，指关节用力得几乎发白。他没有回头，没有动作，整个人忽然变成了一尊凝固的冰雕被牢牢钉在地上，只有Newt那微微颤抖、却依旧不可转圜的语调，如同烈火后灰色的、无望的余烬，在这寂静中飘落。

 

“我再也不会犯这样的错。（No more.）”


End file.
